


Koi and Dragons

by Rebecca Hb (beckyh2112)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/pseuds/Rebecca%20Hb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Iroh escapes from prison, he stops to check on Ming and gets a little side-tracked when he finds her taking a nap underneath an open window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koi and Dragons

_"It is better if you are not here this afternoon."_

Whatever her faults, and Ming knew she had many of them to end up here, she wasn't stupid. Her brother at the palace was full of gossip about preparations for today, and now General Iroh wanted her to leave... Well, she knew a hint when it beat her upside the head.

She used what little firebending she had to raise her body-temperature to fever-levels and tolerated the quick touch from the warden before he let her leave. On the walk home, she slowly lowered her temperature once more, knowing altering her body-heat too fast could make her crash.

Her head was swimming when she got home, but she peeled her armor off and put it away properly before she dropped onto her bed. It was high summer, so she left the window open and pulled only a thin sheet over her to preserve her modesty.

***

 _"Tell me about your home, Ming. Remind me there is something outside these walls," the kindly old general asked, his voice worn with care and fire._

She smiled and knew she was thinking wrong about Iroh to call him kindly. The man was a legend even now, and while he might show kindness to her, she had given him kindness first.

'You are such a hearth-fire,' her brother had always teased.

"It's not much, General Iroh. It's about a half-hour's walk-around from here, in one of the artificial dells on the crater slope. I'm between roommates right now - last one got married. It's a nice little place, a little empty right now. The walls are whitewashed, and I keep the shutters open during the summer. Anything worth stealing stays on me or with my mother in Shrine Springs," Ming said, naming one of the small cities further inland than the capital.

Iroh nodded, and almost she thought he would touch her hand on the bars.

Then one of the idiot younger guards called for her to help him with something, and she rose with an annoyed sigh. "Good day, General Iroh."

"Good day, Ming."

***

Iroh thought it was nothing, he would simply make sure she was all right. Ming had been a light in the dark to him, the reminder that people liked her existed in the Fire Nation allowing him to fight when the despair of even his nephew turning to Sozin's ways crushed down like a mountain.

Her home was small and quiet, white-washed and the shutters thrown open like she had said. He circled to the west where any bedrooms would be and leaned in an open window to listen.

Her bed was just below the window, and her breathing was soft and even. Her sheets were thin cotton, twisted all to one side of the bed and around her hips. The long line of her back was exposed, sunlight warm on her skin, guard's muscles inviting touch. Her chestnut brown hair was down, swirled in disarray by her sleeping.

Surely, he thought, surely he could spare the time to steal a kiss or three.

***

Ming dreamt of calico koi swimming in cold springs and cold kisses from a black-haired boy wearing an orange mask. But sparks grew in the kisses till the koi-boy's mouth moved to her jaw, and they _burned_ -

She woke to the general's hand hard on her bare shoulder as he kissed along her jaw. Was it any wonder she was certain it was merely another dream for just long enough to tangle her hand in his hair and pull him to her mouth?

 **That** kiss convinced her, the dregs of sleep vanishing as their mouths met. With a thrill like lightning, she wrapped her arms around him, hands rubbing into the hard muscles of his back. Yes, yes, she wanted this, she could take this, she was brave enough to _burn_ -

He made a soft sound of pleasure as he broke the kiss, but it was tempered with a regret that made her eyes narrow. "Ah, Ming," he said fondly. "Thank you, but I've a long road ahead-"

She growled like a bob-tailed rosecat and threw all her weight into rolling him. Fortunately, he was a little off-balance, and more fortunately still, Iroh didn't realize how much weight she could bring to bear. They crashed to the ground, her on top of him with only a flimsy sheet providing even the illusion of modesty.

His startled expression changed to an appreciative smile, and his hands settled on her hips. "The girls of Shrine Springs can hold a wiggling koi until it drowns; what hope do men have?"

Ming smiled to hear the common proverb quoted and rocked her hips, feeling his hardness against her rear. "You've escaped prison. Surely you can escape me, General Iroh."

"I think I might like being held by you better."

"You'd better." Ming kneaded his chest, the sheet slithering down her front to pool over his stomach.

His gaze was frankly admiring, and his hands slid up her sides to cup her breasts. She rumbled with delight, rocking into the touch. His cock twitched through the cloth of his pants, and he growled with pleasure. He touched her, fondled her, caressed her, hands so hot she was certain they would leave marks. The fire low in her belly blazed in answer to his heat, and she gave herself shamelessly to his hands. This was not a cold koi-boy or a fellow guardsman trying to make time, this was a general and a legend and _Iroh_!

She bent over to press kisses to his face, nipping when he tried to hold her head in place. His beard rasped against her breasts, his hand sliding down her back to grab her bottom. She tilted her hips into that touch and kissed him all the more ardently. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, and then she pulled back from her kisses to touch **him**.

Iroh sounded pleased as she explored his body, fingers tracing the sculpture of his muscles and the fine beauty of his scars. So many scars, too, such an amazing soldier and warrior he was to survive these wounds, and she offered benediction to them with her mouth and hands.

His hands on her encouraged her to slide up, and he lifted his mouth to her breasts while she tweaked his nipples. Fire sparked on his hands, and she hissed at the burn but he did not insult her with an apology.

He nuzzled between her breasts, and she rolled a nipple between two fingers. She bit down on a gasp when he licked her, could not contain one at all when he began to suckle.

His skin was becoming slick with sweat under her hands, and she rocked gently into his mouth, cried out when he raised a hand to fondle the breast his mouth was not attending to.

Ming reached back awkwardly, pushing at the pants he still wore from prison. She worked them down while he worked her, and when she wrapped her hand around his length, his hands squeezed bruise-tight on her. She _knew_ , in the part of herself that could firebend at all, he did that to avoid doing far worse.

"Some women," Iroh said as he pulled back, "Would have asked me what I was doing here by now."

She squeezed him, sliding down his shaft. "What I don't know, they can't pull out of me."

He froze against her, and his expression looked utterly haunted as he gazed at her. But he nodded and she saw his eyes harden and felt his hands loosen their hold on her. "Dragon's daughter."

Firebird's daughter, she wanted to protest because it fit her better. Dragons were warriors and terrible, fearsome creatures. She was one who fell and rose, only to fall again, each fall preceded by a spectacular immolation. Like this.

But the firebird was Ozai's symbol.

She hummed as if pleased by that pronouncement and drew her hand back up his shaft. A thought occurred to her, and she hoped it wouldn't occur to him at all. Instead she twisted to give better focus on stroking him, the sheet tangling around her legs until she reached down and tossed it aside. His hands settled on her hips, and she concentrated on finding all the myriad ways to make him gasp and groan.

"Ming," he growled as she bent to let her hair brush across his cock.

She smiled and twisted back around, then slid down his body until she felt his hardness against her rear. She rocked against him, grinning as fire flickered from his mouth.

"There wasn't a lot of opportunity to acquire such niceties as sheathes." Iroh slid his hands down her thighs.

"I've a tea," she lied. It wasn't much of a lie; she could go buy some after he left.

"Good." His hand glided up her inner thigh and stroked between her legs, pulling back with wet fingers gleaming. "Very good."

"Always am," she replied as she lifted herself. His hand on her knee felt like a brand, and he watched her with hungry eyes. She reached back to position his cock, her eyes never leaving his, and his hand settled on her hip to guide her down. She took it slowly, savoring it, letting her body accustom itself to this invasion.

It had never not been an invasion, except with the koi-boys.

It was still an invasion, but the sweetest invasion, the best invasion. "It hardly hurts," she marveled and didn't know why his hands tightened on her.

"Ming," he said, pity in his eyes. His muscles were tense underneath her, and she could feel him straining not to move. "What sort of men have wandered into your bed that it _ever_ hurt?"

"I'm a prison guard," she reminded him harshly, her body-heat spiking with her anger. "I don't exactly have any great choices to choose from, **General** Iroh."

His hands squeezed harder still, and she knew she would be bruised in the morning. That was all right, she wasn't a delicate woman. She mmmed and rocked her hips, enjoying the girth of him. His hand slid appreciatively over her rear, and she began to move. He helped, rising up to meet her as she came down, hands hot on her as she pressed hers down on him.

"Dragon's daughter," he said again, and this time she took it as praise.

Ming found a rhythm, slow and languid so she could enjoy every moment of this. The feel of him inside her, the frankly admiring expression on Iroh's face slowly changing to one of overwhelming pleasure, the prickle of sweat over her scalp, the way sparks snapped to life around his hands and stung her skin. All of it, every part of it. He was quiet, though, and so was she.

His hands clamped down tight towards the end, and she sped faster in response. A quiet sound of surprise escaped from her when he tipped his head back and breathed a flare of yellow-white flame.

She rested there, eyes half-closed, enjoying the feel of him softening inside her. Good. This was a good day, probably the best day in a long time. Probably the best day for a long time yet.

The Firelord would be furious to lose his brother.

Her eyes closed all the way, and she just _savored_ everything.

"Ming," Iroh said quietly, hands urging her to lift off him. "I don't think you finished. We should take care of that."

"You came," she murmured, not wanting to move but letting him urge her off. Then his hands settled on her and he lifted her to the edge of her bed with such ease she gaped at him.

"But you didn't, my dear." He grinned at her, then gently pushed her legs open and leaned in. He pressed kisses to the inside of her thighs, every kiss a little closer. His beard tickled her skin as he moved, and then he pressed his mouth to her. He kissed her outer lips, then parted them carefully to run his tongue in a long, slow lick up her.

She leaned back as he pleasured her, shoulders coming to rest on the window-sill. She tipped her head back and let the sunlight fall across her, biting her lip to stifle a moan. She had to sit up again as the sensations built, almost wanting to squirm away, but he held her in place. Good, good, so good.

Her fingers dug into his scalp as she teetered on the brink. Then he pushed a finger inside her, the sensation combining with all the rest of his wonderful attentions perfectly-

Sparks spilled from her mouth and her shoulders hit the windowsill hard, and it was all she could do to gasp for air.

"You'll have to go," she said when she could speak again, not able to keep the wistful tone out of her voice.

"Eventually," Iroh replied, his cheek resting on her inner thigh. "However, I don't think anyone will think to look for me still in the Capital for quite some time."

"Good," she purred. "Very good."

**-End-**


End file.
